newdirectionswonderyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
'Recommendations' #Its helpful if you give an edit summary when doing bigger edits (500 characters or more). #Add categories to the image files you upload. #Invite friends to help! #It helps if you edit after watching a particular episode, because it's fresh in your mind. #Be careful about giving out too accurate personal information (like exact location, details about where and how you spend your time) or pictures to people you meet on the internet. 'Inappropriate' Chat and Comments Section #Spamming (advertising for one's business, website, etc.) can earn you up to a permanent ban, depending on how much you "spammed" and if what you were posting was glee related or not. Posting several comments with only templates and no words is considered to be spam. Edits that only have the purpose to get awards or badges are considered to be spam. #The only profanity that is allowed is the words "damn", "bitch", "hell", "ass", and "crap". All other swear words are to be censored, but this does not excuse any swears to be used to name call at another user. #Insulting other users. To see more about this rule, refer to below. #Harassing or threatening another user (especially regarding one's race, gender, nationality, religion, or orientation). To see more about this rule, refer to below. #Promoting going against any actions that are considered to be inappropriate. This also applies to illegal actions or content, which includes suggesting doing drugs, committing a crime, spamming other wikis, starting a fight on other wikis and any other illegal or inappropriate activities. #Referring to a user by anything other than their user name, unless they give alternative names on their user page. #Editing or deleting other user's talk pages. #Sexually explicit content or pictures can get you banned anywhere from a month up to a permanent ban. #Deliberate plagiarism from another user's blog. #Any other rules that the wikia team made apply. Pages All rules that are made for the chat and comments section apply to what you put on the pages of the wiki. There are some additional rules made for the pages that do not apply to the chat and comments section. Federal Laws If you are under 13 years of age, you come under the US "COPPA" law (Children Online Privacy Protection Act) Sometimes mistaken for "COPA" which was abolished several years ago. This act prevents us from storing any personal information about yourself, such as e-mail address. Therefore as our registration process requires an e-mail address to be specified, you MAY NOT register your nickname, or register on our forums without written permission from your parents. This is also stated under the Wikia Terms of Use for ALL wikis. This DOES prevent you from chatting.' As confirmed by wiki staff, you can NOT register, only view as an anonymous to avoid breaking COPPA laws.' Users shall not perform acts of 'Cyber Sex' on the Server. Users are not permitted to share or promote Warez. This includes links or talk of''' illegal Mp3, Games, Movies and Software or anything that is covered under international copyright laws. '''Users shall not perform acts of hatred. This includes; Racism, Sexual Discrimination, Homophobic acts and other discrimination.. Users shall not use harsh language, especially sexual references (c*nt, sl*t, wh*re, etc), 2 warnings will be given before kickban, Please censor sexual related slang!